


Exposed

by Cha (orphan_account)



Category: Silent Hill
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-04
Updated: 2010-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 00:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short exploration of James' guilt and inability to run from his past and personal desires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exposed

James heard him first -- the unmistakable sound of metal grinding on stone as Pyramid Head approached. He moved steadily through the fog, gradually revealing his brazenly bared muscles; tight apron bulging; his cruel weapon dragging behind. In the hidden, secret places James had run blindly from him, like a rat in a maze. He thought he would be safe outside. That creature doesn't belong here in the open, shamelessly exposing them both with the lifting fog. Down below their solitude had provided a twisted kind of safety. Here his execution would be public, and James was tired of running.


End file.
